16 Years
by Musicnovelstv
Summary: What is Star was gone as long as Marco.


**Hello dearies! Ok so let's talk about Running With Scissors. Oh my glob, AMAZING! The plot was so good, Heckapoo ROCKS, and older Marco is a hottie;) Also did anyone else think Heckapoo and Star's voices sound kind of similar? Anyways since I saw this episode I had this idea. Also several instagram comments made me realize others had the same thought. So while you wait for my next chapter of Fallen Star enjoy my one-shots!(or are they called drabbles? Someone please explain the difference.)**

* * *

Sixteen years she had been tailing him, trying to catch up to him. Figuring out where he would go next and then just end up missing him when she got there.

And now she had done it. Her purple striped gloved hands curled into fists.

The massive eagle dropped her outside a small castle-like building.

"I'm coming Marco."

* * *

"Congratulations." Heckapoo said, dropping the scissors in his hand.

Marco beamed, finally.

The door banged opened, it had apparantly been kicked in as a curvy blonde barreled into the room.

"Heckapoo! Where's Marco?" She growled.

Marco's eyes widened, he hardly recognized her. A leather jacket and mint green cropped shirt hugged her body, her black trousers ripped in several places, well worn dark purple boots covered in dust, and short blonde hair tied back in a stubby, messy ponytail. Red devil horn pushed back her bangs.

If it wasn't for the wand in her hand or glowing hearts on her cheeks Marco wasn't sure he _would_ have recognized her.

"Star!" He flung his arms around her.

"Unhand me! You beautiful stranger." Star leapt back from the stranger, rugged man who had enveloped her in his, quite muscular, arms.

"How do you know my name?!" She demanded, wand the the ready.

"Its me!" He removed his red cape to reveal it was...

A torn red hoodie.

"It's me, Marco!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"Marco?!" She shrieked, her own eyes widening. Her eyes slowly traveled downward.

"Maaarco." She whispered. Boy had he changed. Those abs.

"And then I jumped off a waterfall!" He finished whatever story he had been telling, "Isn't that cool?!"

"Oh uh, yeah." Suddenly he gently reached out and touched her face.

"You look so different." His thumb brushed the heart on her cheek. His own eyes drifted down, taking in her curves.

"You too." Something caught her eye, "Are those?"

"Dimensional scissors! Took me sixteen years but I finally earned em!"

"Look Marco, we have to go back. Everyone's going to wonder what happened to us!" Star exclaimed.

"Eh actually probably not. You've only been gone from Earth for probably, like, 10 minutes." Heckapoo spoke up.

Marco and Star whirled to face her.

"What?!" They both yelled.

"Yea time passes differently in this dimension. Forgot to tell you," She examined her nails, "Not sorry." She smirked.

Star turned back to Marco.

"Don't you see Marco? Now we have to go back! We didn't even miss anything! No one will be worried!"

"Star, I don't know. I sort of like my new life. I mean I have a sword, I go on adventures with my dragon bike, Nachos."

Star gave him a soft smile.

"I know, I've had adventures too. And I'd love to hear about yours. And that dragon bike _is_ pretty dope. But.."

"But what? Come on Star, we could travel the dimensions together!"

"Marco, no. I can't. I have to go back. Please come? What about your parents? Your friends?"

Marco was quiet. Star took a deep breath.

"W-what about me?"

Marco gave her a small smile, he turned to Heckapoo.

"Hey don't look at me." She said softly, "Those scissors are yours. You earned them. You can come visit whenever you want." She grinned at him.

He walked to her.

"Well old friend you sure did give me a run for my money."

"Likewise."

"Take care of Nachos for me?"

Heckapoo stroked the dragon-bike' scales.

"She's in good hands."

Marco gently kissed his pet, wiping her tear.

"Adios boo boo." He muttered.

He straightened up and opened a portal with his scissors. Star stepped through taking his hand.

"Later H-Poo!" He called.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

"Oof!" They crashed through the portal onto Marco's bedroom floor.

"Noo! My hot bod! Where did it go?!" Marco cried in dismay. Star examined her own body.

"Well I guess we're back on Earth time!" She announced cheerfully.

"Yea."

"Hey."

Marco looked up as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad. So what we're fourteen again. Now we have time to go on adventures together!"

He attempted to smile at her.

"I guess you're right."

Star smiled again.

"Of course I am. Now all that traveling made me hungry. I'm gonna go make some nachos."

She quickly walked out of Marco's room before he could see her smile was also forced.

That was one wild ride. Sighing she leaned her back against his door.

"At least I have you back. After sixteen years, I finally have you back."


End file.
